Loose Ends
by Scarlet-mustang1
Summary: While eating ramen, Iruka meets a traveling woman he suddenly feels romantic towards. Unfortunately she claims to only be passing through to tie up some loose ends. Iruka later discovers that her secret involves Kakashi when he sees them together. (Not Yaoi)
1. Rain, ramen, and strange fruit

Iruka sighed happily as he gently placed himself onto the stool at the bar, greeting Teuchi as the man instantly got to work on his order. Quite surprisingly, it happened to be very grey and gloomy as it rained heavily in Konoha today, despite having had some beautiful weather earlier in the week.

As the bowl gently placed in front of him, a small duffle bag was haphazardly tossed onto the ground, between the stool near his feet. He turned away from breaking his wooden chopsticks to see the owner of said bag.

A woman in a kimono sat down on the stool two away from him. She wore a tightly woven, wide brimmed sun hat with a thin, see through, veil around the edges, obscuring the finer details of her face.

Her Kimono was tinted a pleasantly light shade of green. Although it was clearly cut at a shorter length for her height. The hem went half way down her shin, revealing that she wore leggings to her ankles underneath and plain flip flops.

She gently removed her hat, revealing a stunning face.

"Hey, is this place any good?" She asked Iruka with a light smile, as she rested her hat against her shoulder blades, the strap lightly going around her neck.

"You bet stranger!" The famous ramen maker said with a bright smile and thumbs up.

She turned away, a pleasant smile on her face as she chatted the man up.

Iruka took note of her features. Her hair was a deep shade of black, with side swept bangs, pulled back into a bun, most likely for the convenience of traveling. Her skin was a beautifully bronzed, as though she'd spent all day at the beach, although it was a tad lighter than his own in shade, but not by much.

Her eyes were her most prominent feature. They had a slight exotic slant to them framed by thick dark lashes. Their color not quite green and not quite light brown, but a color that flirted with both hues.

"So while you wait, what brings you around?" Teuchi asked as he worked on her order.

The woman smiled sweetly, her chin resting on left hand, which had been propped up on the bar, "Looking for an old friend."

"Oh really now?"

"Yep." She said with a sweet expression, "We didn't leave on good terms last we saw each other though."

"An old boyfriend maybe?" Teuchi teased, grinning at her.

"Too bold, good sir." She teased back, "No. Not a boyfriend."

"Well I hope you like Konoha either way." He said as he finished and placed a hot steaming bowl out in front of her.

"Thanks." She said as he broke apart her wooden chop sticks and ate in silence, Iruka eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"If you like her, strike up a conversation." Ayame whispered at him from behind the counter.

Iruka's nose was lightly dusted in pink as he forced his face to not show too much of his blush. He glared at the young girl and huffed, finishing his food in silence.

"Jin-ju." She said between slurps of noodles.

"Excuse me?" Iruka asked, eye brows up in confusion.

"My name, it's Jin-ju. You kept staring when I first arrived. I figured you wanted to know." She said with a knowing smirk on her plump lips as they made eye contact.

"Oh…uh..." Iruka now fully blushed more so because of the embarrassment of getting caught staring, than because she was speaking to him, "Iruka."

"Well then _Iruka_ …I hope I see you around." The woman named Jin-ju said as she stood up, and grabbed her duffle bag, reaching inside and tossing what looked at first to Iruka, to be a plum.

Although when he caught it, felt hard like an apple. It was nearly perfectly round with a small part of the stem still attached.

"It's called a 'Kaimito'!" She shouted back at him, having already put her hat back on and on her way through the rain, all while Iruka had been staring at the strange fruit in his hand.

"Ooooo~ I like her." Ayame said with a bright smile, looking in the direction of the pretty traveler and then back at Iruka, who was still stupidly staring at the fruit and blushing.


	2. It's a date?

Iruka sighed heavily as he walked around his classroom, collecting his student's papers off of the empty desks. He was actually glad it was lunch time now. It gave him a chance to relax his mind, which for two days now had been on the woman who'd given him the strange fruit. The _kaimito_ , she'd called it.

Once he'd been sure that it wasn't poisonous, he'd cut into it, discovering a bright neon purple that faded into a pale white color around the core. The seeds surprisingly were naturally set in a star shape, which explained the fruits nickname, _star apple._

"She was just traveling though." He said sadly, "Chances of seeing her again are slim."

Iruka's breath suddenly caught in his throat and panic rose from the pit of his stomach and up his spine as a pair of hands covered his eyes. He hates surprises, especially from the pranksters.

"But still possible." The owner of the hands said sweetly.

"Miss Jin-ju." Iruka said with surprise as he blushed and gently removed the hands, turning to face the woman who's voice he'd replayed in his head for two days now.

"So you're a teacher, huh?" She asked smiling as she looked around the room, leisurely strolling around the room.

This time she wore a sleeveless black shirt with a raised neck, it fit to her torso and stopped just above her waist, showing off the voluptuous curves of her chest.

A pair of plain black pants were slung low on her hips, they were relatively loose until they reached half way down her shins, where the loose hems were neatly tucked into her black, toeless, high healed, shinobi boots.

Although on her upper left arm, was a dark green bandana tied around her arm. Her hair wasn't pulled back into a bun, but mostly loose in a flattering half pony tail, her side swept bangs and some loose strands framing her face.

"Uh…yeah." He said in a fumble, "How did you….?"

"Teuchi from that ramen place." She explained with a sweet smile, "I haven't found who I'm looking for….so I thought I would take a break and see you again."

"Oh uh…" Now Iruka couldn't help but suddenly feel frozen in place. He suddenly felt like he was entering a whole new territory. He felt nervous, sick, and yet happy, "Thank you, Miss Jin-ju."

An idea suddenly struck Iruka. He'd never heard her come in, let alone heard her footsteps. She was stealthy, clever, and dressed too much like a shinobi to simply be a traveler.

"How did you get into fire country?" Iruka suddenly asked, feeling dread pool in his stomach, and fearing an unfavorable answer.

"Relax, I'm here legally." She said as she reached into the pouch that sat above her back pocket, and pulling out her official pass which displayed a small picture of herself and her basic information, as well as the country's written permission for her to enter its borders.

"Oh…" Iruka said, blushing and feeling stupid.

"You need to loosen up…" she wiggled her shoulders for emphasis, "…learn to bend the rules a little." A mischievous grin graced her lips at the words.

"Miss Jin-"

"How about I meet you after class?" She interrupted happily, "I'll treat you to dinner."

"But I don't thi-"

"Did you have a good lunch Iruka-sensei?" a student called out happily as his class began to file into the class room once again. The student's sudden arrival momentarily distracted the young teacher from replying to Jin-ju, or rather rejecting her sudden offer.

"So it's a date then. I'll swing by afterwards." She said with a small wave as she walked past some of the students, politely excusing herself.

"Is she your girlfriend Iruka-sensei?"

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"When did you start dating her?"

"She's pretty! Are you going to marry her?"

Iruka sighed heavily as he was bombarded with questions about his personal life. A subject he'd avoided himself for some time now. He felt his brain began to ache just above his right eye; indicating that the next few hours were going to pass by slowly for him.

***0***

Iruka sighed in defeat and smiled as he finally stepped outside, seeing Jin-ju wave innocently from the swing that hung from a tree branch.

"So how was molding those young minds?" She asked as Iruka approached her.

"A nightmare since you showed up." He teased playfully, "I was bombarded with nothing but questions from my students."

"Come on!" She yelled cheerfully as she grabbed his wrist, nearly dragging him towards a restaurant she'd picked out earlier.

While he jogged to keep up with her pace, Iruka couldn't help but smile...and genuinely feel happy. His love life was one part of his life that lacked. But suddenly the entire concept of love and spending time with someone other than a work comrade, seemed nice.

As cheesy as it sounded, the idea of falling in love didn't sound so bad anymore. Maybe just maybe, it was something Iruka could see himself doing.


	3. 7 years late

"We got back late. But I've already heard that you have a girlfriend, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said with a bright mischievous grin.

Iruka blushed and clenched his jaw as he briefly spotted Ayame, who's eyes got big as she ran to the back to keep busy and also to avoid the young teacher. As many secrets as Teuchi every heard without blabbing, a part of him was surprised that Ayame easily gave into gossip and blabbed to Naruto.

"No. I met a traveler who happed to be a woman." Iruka corrected sternly.

"But she took you out to dinner, right?"

"It wasn't a date. She and I hung out because she isn't finished with her business in Fire country." Iruka turned away and clenched his jaw as he dug his chopsticks into the noodles of his ramen.

"Just admit it sensei!" Sakura said happily, giving his back a hard, but playful slap, "Getting out and dating would be good for you."

Iruka angrily huffed as he slurped up his noodles. One thing he disliked greatly was the habit of gossip that had always run rampant in Konoha. No one's personal life was ever really safe from listening ears.

It was lunch time, the day after the date Jin-ju had taken him on; less than 24 hours since it had even happened, and already he was being heckled about it.

"Don't you have a mission report to finish?" Iruka said between mouthfuls.

"No, Kakashi-sensei said he would do it." Sakura said with a gentle smile.

"We got back at one in the morning from our escort mission, so Kakashi-sensei said we could have a day off." Naruto added, a leery grin on his face as he looked at Iruka, "So can tell us all about your new girlfriend!"

"First of all, she isn't my girlfriend." Iruka said in an angry huff, "Second, I have a class to get back too!"

"Aw come on~!" Naruto whined loudly and angrily.

"What happens in my personal life…is personal." He retorted as he made his way back towards the academy.

"You think Iruka sensei is down playing it all a little?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious as to whether her old school teacher was or wasn't dating.

"If he isn't, he should be." Naruto grumbled.

"I think so too." She agreed with content in her voice.

Iruka on the other hand, felt sick as he walked away, not so much from the food he'd eaten, but more so from the unfamiliar feeling he got when the questions about his personal life, echoed through his head over and over.

As he approached the academy, feeling more relaxed at the prospect of having a distraction for the remainder of the day. At home, it would be another story; mainly because there, he had no distraction and he often thought about these new ambivalent feelings of his.

***0***

Kakashi felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders as he left the 5th hokage's office after having finished his report on their recently completed mission. There wasn't much he liked to do in his spare time other than read his books, but now seemed like a good time to visit the memorial stone.

Rather then disappearing into a cloud of smoke and transporting there, he'd decided to take his time and actually walk.

As he strolled, he couldn't help but think of the fact that most of friends were still teaching their classes, or teaching their new squads. Until evening rolled around, he was on his own.

"You're like smoke in the wind." Kakashi recognized the pleasant female voice that came from the stone as he neared it.

"Am I really that difficult to find?" Kakashi asked with a gentle amused smile on his face, not that it could be seen behind his mask.

"I got to hand it to you…when you don't want to be found…you can't be found." Jin-ju mused as they finally came into view of one another.

"Sorry Jin-ju. When I left, fate had been calling me." He said nonchalantly.

"Still haven't lost that charm of yours." She genuinely laughed at his snarky excuse for leaving.

Kakashi just smirked and walked closer, looking over all the changes she'd make in the past 7 years or so since they'd last seen each other. He sat down, remembering Jin-ju's younger self. She'd changed, but ultimately the only thing that she still had in common was the loveliness she'd maintained.

"You're still just as lovely." He said with honesty.

"Thanks."

"So I assume you didn't travel half way around the world from the Land of the Moon, just to chit chat." At those words, the air suddenly got heavy and full of tension. It suddenly felt sad and somber despite it being maybe one in the afternoon and sunny.

"Yeah, I came to ask you for a divorce." She said with a stoic expression, not that he saw since they were sitting side by side at the memorial stone.

"Has our marriage _really_ been that bad?" He jokingly asked.

Jin-ju laughed, still feeling tense and awkward, but managing to find humor in what Kakashi had said, "We got married 3 weeks after we met."

"I didn't think it was actually valid…since both of us were drunk." Kakashi pointed out, looking away and off into the distance.

"It's valid alright. I tried to buy a house, not just rent one…and I couldn't purchase it without you signing for it too." She said with a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest, letting her head hang low.


	4. Dick jokes and Sake

Kakashi felt the liquor go to his head as he placed the ceramic sake cup back down on the table, beginning to feel loose enough to talk, but not so much that he would be careless with his actions or his words. It had been just enough to soften up the edges of his mind; if he had a better way to describe it somehow.

"So…divorce?" He finally said softly as Jin-ju set her own ceramic cup down.

They'd decided to have drinks in the early evening, a few hours after their meeting at the memorial stone. And currently they were seated in the back booth of a pub.

"Yeah. Not a big deal. I just need you to file for divorce here in fire country." She said with a gentle smile, "Then I can send your country's divorce decree to mine, and then I can file for divorce there."

Kakashi let sink in the steps it would take to legally separate them from one another and sighed deeply, feeling dread pool om his stomach as he spoke, "That's…all going to be a problem."

"Why?" Jin-ju's brows knit together in confusion.

"Because I never filed our marriage certificate here." He admitted nonchalantly.

Jin-ju couldn't help but feel anger bubble up in her stomach and slowly radiate outwards to her limbs. She huffed and took a deep breath, "What did you do with your copy?"

"I tossed it in the ocean when I left the land of the moon." He admitted with a shrug.

If she had a spoon she would've stabbed Kakashi in the eye right now, "So you're saying….this is going to take even longer because you still have to file it first."

She wanted to scream, but instead felt herself come apart and laughed out loud. Kakashi just made this whole trip and process a whole lot harder. The silver haired ninja couldn't help but awkwardly scratch the back of his head as he chuckled too. Of course this wasn't a joke, but he couldn't help but laugh at how his carelessness had now come back to bite him.

"Miss Jin-ju?" A familiar voice, full of hurt and confusion both made them freeze in place, "I thought I heard your voice when I walked in."

They both suddenly felt their insides melt into a sick nauseous pool in their stomachs. They both paled and dreaded facing the owner, more so because of how it looked to be seen together. Though they both managed to smile face the one person they dreaded seeing at the moment.

"Hey Iruka." Jin-ju said in a cheerful tone that poorly masked her nervous behavior.

The teacher frowned and looked between the pair.

"So you've met Konoha's famous Copy Ninja?" He asked, trying to remain optimistic, despite his thoughts running wild with crazy theories and conspiracies as to why Kakashi and the woman he admitted that he liked, were seeing each other in the back of a pub.

"Sort of." They both said unanimously.

"We're old friends." Kakashi added, trying to ease the suspicion. Iruka calmly looked between them as Jin-ju scooted over and gave him a place to sit beside her. The air between the three of them getting heavy.

"So how do you know Jin-ju?" Kakashi asked, trying to move the conversation from the stale heavy state I was currently in.

"We met when she first arrived…and then she took me out to dinner." Iruka explained, feeling as though he was missing something in the conversation.

Kakashi glanced over at Jin-ju, as though asking with just an expression, if what his friend said was true or not.

"Yeah. His devotion to his students is _very_ admirable." Jin-ju said with a genuine smile, making Iruka blush a tad as he chuckled nervously.

"So _Miss_ Jin-ju..." Kakashi said, playfully mocking and emphasizing her incorrect title of Miss, "Are you planning on staying here after you finish your business? Or returning to your country?"

She sighed heavily and let out a small whine, "Iruka. I haven't been completely honest with you…about why I'm here."

"Miss Jin-ju…I don't think any of your personal business could affect me or our friendship." Iruka said with a genuinely sweet smile.

"Trust me…it will." She said in a low grumpy tone, "Iruka…the truth is….I'm here to get a divorce."

He paled and seemed to loose all sense of awareness, "Y-y-y-you're married?!"

"Sh!" She hissed at his nearly screaming voice.

"We should explain…" Kakashi said calmly, and sighing.

Jin-ju opened her mouth to speak, but Iruka beat her too it, " _We_?!"

"Iru-"

" _Him_?! You're married to _him_ of all people?!" Iruka barked out, feeling sick, angry, confused, and hurt. In all honesty, he wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Here." Jin-ju said with a sad sigh as she reach out for a ceramic cup, although Iruka surprised them both by snatching the whole bottle off the table rather quickly, and taking a large swig of the sake before standing up and walking away.

They sighed heavily as Iruka exited the pub. Neither of them knew what to say. There was no delicate way to tell Iruka, that the woman he had gone on a date with, was actually married, and to a friend of his no less.

"I think it was just a lot to take in." Kakashi said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah you were." Jin-ju said, laughing at the innuendo.

Kakashi blushed under his mask, thankful that it couldn't be seen, "Jin…be serious."

"Come on…it's ok to laugh…I mean we dated 12 inches ago." She chuckled just the same as Kakashi sighed again.

"Jin…"

"You have no sense of humor. You're so _stiff_ Kakashi."

"Ok. I'm leaving." He said flatly as he raised his hand to disappear.

"Relax." She said sternly, "No more dick jokes, I promise."

He sighed, skeptically, "Are you going to go talk to Iruka?"

"Yeah. He at least deserves that much." She said, letting the atmosphere grow heavy and somber again.


	5. Sun, Sand, and Electric Kisses

_Kakashi took in a deep breath of cool and fresh salt air. He smiled behind his mask as he placed his hands behind his head, enjoying the feel of the sun warmed sand pressed against his bare calves, back, and arms. His sadness and recent dismissal from the Konoha Anbu, seemed to be worlds away from his current location on the tropical, moon crescent island._

" _Hey!" A cheerful young voice called out from near the water._

 _The wind was suddenly knocked out of him from the surprising and sudden weight he felt at his lower abdomen._

 _He opened his one eye and came face to face with a pair of hazel eyes, and a pretty face surrounded by a curtain of short dark hair. The water she was drenched in, dripped off her skin and hair, dotting his pale skin with water._

 _Straddling his midsection, and sitting on him, wearing nothing more than a pastel green bikini, dotted with an emerald green leaf pattern, the young woman smiled._

" _Come swim with me." She said with a seductive but sweet tone._

" _I swallowed enough salt water when I smashed into the coral reef and washed up unconscious on this beach." Kakashi said with a deep sad sigh._

" _So you're just going to lie here all day?" She asked with a pout on her full and pouty lips._

" _Until I feel otherwise…Yes." He said with a gentle smile._

 _She chuckled and leaned forward, placing her wet hands on either side of his torso, "I guess the good part about that is that we can do this over…and over…and over…and over."_

 _Kakashi's breath was suddenly stolen as she tugged his mask down around his neck, exposing the lower half of his face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his._

The silver haired copy ninja gasped and opened his eye, seeing the usual pattern of his ceiling above his bed. He sighed, feeling his heart sudden grow heavy with discomfort. A dream…well not so much a dream as it was a memory.

He was remembering being back on the island, on the sand, basking in the sun, and…Jin-ju. He hadn't dreamed of her once since he suddenly left her years ago. Although now, it seemed that a flood gate had been opened. His mind flooding and swimming with memories of himself frolicking in the water, the sand…and…in her bedroom.

He shoved the memories away like he easily did to his bedsheets as he stood up. No, it was a fling. A foolish and young lustful fling that ended long ago. And he needed Iruka to understand that.

As Kakashi wandered around his apartment in the dark, looking for anything to distract him, he sighed and made the decision to go talk to the young teacher tomorrow, there was a chance his friend would still be upset with Jin-ju for not having said anything.

***0***

Iruka sighed with a heavy heart as he neared hiss door, having heard a knock. It was finally the weekend and after what happened yesterday, he wanted nothing more than to sleep off his hangover, and forget he even had interest in the woman he'd had ramen with.

He grumbled angrily as he shuffled lazily across the floor.

"What?" He answered in a grumble when he saw Kakashi standing there nonchalantly, although with somewhat sad look in his eye.

"I think we need to chat." He said with clearly a fake cheerful tone.

"No." Iruka said with a frown, reading himself to close the door.

"Iruka, you need to at least hear what happened and how we ended up together…before you make the decision to hate either of us." Kakashi said this the slightest tone of pleading, "All of it is because of me, not her."

Iruka begrudgingly sighed as he stepped aside and opened the door wider, signaling that he was willing to at least humor him for the time being. Kakashi wondered how long it'd be before Iruka kicked him out and refused to listen, as he stepped into the small apartment.

"I'll make you some tea." Kakashi said as Iruka sad at his small dining table, "I'm pretty sure you're still hungover."

There was an awkward long silence as the water came to a slow boil. And it seemed like a heavy atmosphere when Kakashi approached close enough to give a cup of hot tea to Iruka. The copy ninja sighed heavily as he searched for the right place to start as he sighed deeply and sat across from the young teacher.

"How do I even start…?" He thought out loud to himself with a sigh.

"If she's from a different country, how'd you even meet her?" Ituka asked, irritated and rolling his eyes.

"I guess I should start just before that…" Kakashi mused to himself.

"…Just start."

"A few years after the 9 tailed fox's attack on Konoha…I was dismissed from the Anbu Black ops." He began with a heavy sigh, "Apparently I had too much emotional baggage from all the losses I'd experienced."

"Sorry to hear that…" Iruka mumbled sadly, genuinely feeling sorry for his friend.

"…When I got dismissed, I decided to take a few weeks off, before I became a squad leader." Kakashi felt his chest tighten, he didn't feel comfortable talking about his relationships at all, let alone one he had with someone of the opposite sex.

"I decided to just travel and sight-see. After about a week, I eventually ended up on a cargo ship headed to the Land of Sharks."

"That's a giant island southeast of here, isn't it?" Iruka asked, mapping out the journey in his mind.

"Yeah, but the ship never made it. It got blown out farther east towards the Land of the Moon," He took a small break, only to take a deep breath and continue, "The ship crashed against a some huge rocks just below the surface of the water. Most of the people aboard were ok."

"Most?" Iruka inquired, momentarily forgetting his anger.

"Everyone managed to get to the life boats, or fell into the ocean with a life jackets." Kakashi explained.

"And you?"

"I wasn't as lucky." He sighed, frowning behind his mask, "before I could use any jutsu to save myself, I got mashed against some coral and fell unconscious."

"Were you ok?" Iruka asked, envisioning what happened.

"No. I was found the next morning on the beach by Jin-Ju. I guess my heart had stopped because I woke up to her using her kekkei genkai to revive me."

"Kekkei Genkai?" Iruka asked, his once angrily furrowed brows, rising in surprise.

Kakashi was glad that Iruka could not see his blush, and he pursed his lips in embarrassment at his having to explain the next part, "Her kekkei genkai is called the 'kiss of death'. Jin-ju's is electrocution."

"Her kisses are electrifying?" He asked, his eyes going wide with surprise.

"Literally? Yes." The copy ninja replied, "Anyways, she shocked me back to life, and cared for me."

"And the getting married part?" Iruka asked grumpily.

"She was renting this tiny house by the ocean. No other houses around for at least a few miles." He leaned back and looked up, avoiding eye contact at all costs at this point in his story, rather, his memories, "We were away from people, by the ocean, we drank liquors made from tropical fruits…we just…got so carried away with having such a fun fling…that I suggested…we get married…and continue living the way we were."

"Just like that?" Iruka asked, gritting his teeth.

"Iruka, I was about 21 or 22. I was stupid." Kakashi admitted with a sigh. A week after we got married…I just woke up in the middle of night….and realized…."

In all honesty, he wasn't sure just how to word the next part of his story. He could word it a multitude of ways, but none that would properly express how he felt that day, "I just woke up and realized…that this wasn't me. I didn't deserve to be happy there. I realized that the month I spent there…I'd just ran from my problems…not fixed any of them."

"So you left her? The island?" Sighed angrily and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, processing everything he'd just heard.

"Yes. I didn't so much as say two words to her. Not even a note." He clarified with a sigh, feeling the weight lift from his shoulders. He'd never told anyone this part of his life.

"I came back to Konoha after my _vacation_ , and resumed my duties as if nothing had happened. I pretended it was all a dream."

"That's it?" Iruka asked, standing up.

"She only came looking for me because our marriage is valid in her country, and she can't legally buy a home without both of us signing for it." Kakashi stood up as well, preparing to leave, "She literally just came for a divorce. If you should be mad at anyone, it should be me."

He said nothing more as he made his way out, leaving Iruka feeling a mix of anger, relief, and confusion.


	6. Chatting, eavesdropping, and plotting

Jin-ju smiled as she laid in the grass, her hands behind her head, under the shade of a large tree. She stared up at the leaves, and found bits of the sky between them. Unlike the island she came from that its charm of tropical birds singing, and the ocean waves…this place, the leaf village, had its own charm as well.

"I wonder if he'll even want to see me?" She asked with a sigh.

"He'll come find you when he's let it all sink in." Kakashi's voice called out in a light, but happy tone from inside the tree branches.

Jin-ju sat up, sighing deeply as she saw him wave gently and jump down. He leaned his back against the trunk, and crossed his arms. She frowned and crossed her legs, "So you got to him before _I_ could?"

"Sorry I ruined the surprise." He said with a smile.

"Well if he hates me…I guess its for the best. I didn't plan on staying too much longer after I got our divorce decree." She sighed, scooting back to sit against the trunk as well.

"About that…" Kakashi began with a sigh, but still smiling lightly, "Can I have your copy, so I can have it filed here?"

Jin-ju rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "Yeah, just don't toss this one in any body of water…or fire….or anything that could destroy it."

She reached into a pouch she kept at her hip and pulled out a small scroll. The pole in the middle was a deep brown almost black cylindrical piece, the scroll itself was a dark navy blue with a silver inked moon stamped on it.

Jin-ju tossed it over to Kakashi, smiling at him.

"I promise to take it to the Hokage today." He said as he memorized every beautifully crafted detail of the scroll.

"The day you left, I put it away in a box." She smiled with a sad look in her eyes, and rested her chin on her knees, "So it still looks brand new."

"I'll try not to cause a big stir when I turn this in." Kakashi replied as he slid the scroll into his own pouch for safe keeping.

"Kakashi?" She asked suddenly, her happy and sarcastic tone changing to a heavy and slightly sad one, "I can piece together why…but can I hear it from you? In your own words?"

The air suddenly got heavy between them. It suddenly got awkward and silent, only the leaves rustling gently. Kakashi's heart suddenly constricted painfully in his chest. He was new to this topic in general, despite technically being married to her.

He sighed, sliding down and sitting back against the trunk of the tree, "I just…I woke up and realized…I was too happy. I'd ran from all my problems without fixing any of them."

"Too happy?" Jin-ju repeated with a sad chuckle, "You are something else."

"I just-"

"No. I get it." She said nodding her head a little, "I have my own baggage too."

"I dunno." He teased playfully, "You seem pretty happy with me on that beach."

"I lived on that beach in that tiny house, because I ran from my problems too." She explained with a small smile, "I have my own skeletons to bury, so I understand why you left."

"Thank you understanding and not holding it against me." He smiled gently, greatful that no blame had been placed on him, adding to his dismay.

"Right?" she said with a smile, "I would've done the same thing if our roles were reversed, so….no hard feelings."

"I'm glad." He admitted with a smile.

"You know, if we would have actually talked and gotten to know each other, I think we could have been better friends than lovers."

"I can see us being good friends too." He added, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Thanks for talking to Iruka…" She said, changing the tone to a more happy one.

"No problem. I told him the truth, so he most likely hates me, and not you." Kakashi added as he stood up and held one hand in front of himself, "I'm off to the Hokage's office."

"Later." She gently said as he disappeared in a sudden puff of smoke.

***0***

Sakura sighed and smiled as she approached the hokage's office. After running some errands consisting of mostly delivering some medical scrolls, she was on her way back for anything else she may have had for her to do.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled and raised her hand to knock, although stopped and froze at the voices inside. Tsunade was currently yelling in disbelief rather loudly.

" _When did this happen?"_ Sakura could hear.

" _About seven years ago."_ She stopped and lowered her fist, standing there with wide eyes. It was the unmistakable voice of her sensei. Was he in trouble?

" _How do you just forget to file a marriage certificate?"_ The busty blonde sneered.

" _It's not like it was serious. We were young and impressionable."_ Sakura could already imagine Kakashi's gentle and nonchalant shrug after that last statement.

" _Being married is_ _ **very**_ _serious, Kakashi."_

" _Look…"_ Sakura heard him say with a deep and heavy sigh, _"Can you just file it? I need it to be valid in this country."_

" _I'll file it alright."_ The kunoichi pictured Tsunade smirking, just based off of her tone of voice, _"…but I want to meet your wife."_

"Wife?" Sakura whispered in shock as she quietly backed away from the door, breaking out into a run when she was far enough away that her hurried footsteps would not be heard. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as she pictured her sensei in a suit at his own wedding. How could Kakashi never have mentioned anything to his own students?

Although Sakura was no far away from the office, telling Naruto, the conversation inside continued, "She's not really my wife."

"If you're married…she is." Tsunade argued with a smirk.

"Only technically." He added, frowning and letting his shoulder's droop in sadness.

"Either way. I still want to meet her. I'm curious to see what woman would choose you to put up with." She replied with a knowing smirk.

He sighed and nodded in defeat. He knew Tsunade had the situation in a vice. She could delay the filing if he didn't cooperate. Although now Jin-ju's secrecy of being here, and being his wife, would now be out in the open, or the chance of it being so.

"Could I have a day to talk to her?" Kakashi requested.

"Sure. Bring her here tomorrow if she agrees." Tsunade said while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And if I don't bring her?" He asked, genuinely feeling nervous.

"I can't guarantee that it'll be filed in a week like it normally takes." She shrugged, feigning ignorance, "Who knows, it may take _two_ or _three_ weeks."

"I get it. I'll go get her. We'll be here tomorrow."

"Thank you Kakashi." She only gave him a knowing smirk as he turned and walked out.

Although Kakashi wanted nothing more than to keep his past a secret, he had no idea that eavesdropping ears and a loud mouth, had caught enough to make his efforts for not.

***0***

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Almost as if he couldn't accept what his teammate had just told him.

Sakura quickly punched him in the head, clenching her teeth as she managed to scold him, "Will you shut up!"

"Ow!"

In a hushed tone, Sakura leaned forward, "I heard it myself. Kakashi sensei said he was married, and has been for years now."

"What does she look like?" He asked, nursing the back of his head with a gentle rub.

"I didn't see her, I just heard Kakashi sensei talking about it." She admitted with a bit of defeat in her voice.

"How about we ask him about it?" Naruto asked brightly.

"He's not just going to tell us." She scolded, "But maybe if we follow him around he'll lead us to her."

The two nodded their heads in agreement and formulated a plot to stalk their sensei until they could find out more about what Sakura had heard.


	7. Mrs Hatake

Kakashi sighed heavily as he dragged his feet closer towards Tsunade's office. For the sake of secrecy, he'd told Jin-ju to meet him there. When he lifted his head, sure enough she had her arms crossed and was leaning against the side of the building, her eyes closed and a frustrated look on her face.

"Why do I _have_ to meet your hokage?" She asked, opening her eyes and standing up straight as he approached her.

"Lady Tsunade threatened to delay the filing if you didn't show up." He explained with a shrug, his visible eye rolling away from Jin-ju's piercing gaze, "Also, I'm renowned for being quite private…so the fact that I have a…" He hesitated some. Kakashi suddenly felt uncomfortable even thinking of saying the word 'wife', "…spouse-"

"Only technically." She added.

"…was kind of a shock to her." He kept walking towards the entrance, followed begrudgingly by his wife, "More than anything, she's just interested in meeting you."

"Well I hope we can get this over with." Jin-ju added as she followed Kakashi through the halls and up some stairs, all in silence with an uneasy tension between them.

They stayed silent as Kakashi knocked on the door, "Lady Tsunade?" he called out monotonously.

They could both hear the excitement inside the office of pushing and stacking papers. More likely than not, Tsunade was pushing aside whatever work she was doing, to see them both.

"Come in." Shizune called out in a plain tone, uncharacteristically of her to do so.

"Deep breath." Kakashi said in a whisper to himself.

He turned the door knob and sighed deeply, successfully hiding the fact that he was genuinely nervous and scared. He was for sure without a doubt, petrified. Kakashi had never so much as mentioned meeting Jin-ju, let alone ever told anyone he was married to her.

"Lady Hokage." Jin-ju greeted with a mischievous smirk, as she gave a small bow to Tsunade.

"So you are the famous… _Mrs. Hatake_." Tsunade said as she stood up and walked around her desk, coming face to face with Jin-ju, eyeing the younger woman.

"Mrs. Hatake?" Jin-ju asked, laughing and holding her midsection. Kakashi looked away and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Jin-ju and I have lived separate lives since we got married. So...she-"

"It's Khe-Sanh, Jin-ju Khe-Sanh. He's right though, I never changed my name." She said straightening herself after laughing.

"Either way, _you're_ the one he's married too?" Tsunade asked.

"Guilty." Jin-ju replied with a smile as she cheerfully elbowed Kakashi in the ribs, although doing so playfully and light, "We're just a couple of love birds who couldn't wait too long after we met, to get married."

"Tsunade…" Kakashi pleaded lightly, feeling embarrassed at Jin-ju and Tsunade chuckling and bonding.

"Jokes aside…In all seriousness we were young and drunk. So could you…?" Jin-ju's voice trailed off a tad, the same way Kakashi's had as well.

"And you were perfectly content with marriage under _those_ circumstances?" Shizune said with a small frown, her brows knitted together very lightly, as though angry and trying not to show it.

"I just want our marriage to be valid…so that we can get a divorce. Nothing more." Kakashi said as he shrugged.

"Amen to that!" Jin-ju cheered happily, throwing her arm around Kakashi's shoulders and pulling him close to her, making him blush under his mask.

"Kakashi," Tsunade said with a small chuckle, "Your wife is a good woman."

"Thanks…." He said disinterestedly, and with no cheer in his voice.

"He was equally a good husband for the week we were actually together."

"Week?" Shizune whispered out under her breath angrily.

"Very _attentative_ , if you will."

"Jin-ju…." Kakashi pleaded.

"Ok~" She said taking her arm from around his shoulder, "Alright, no innuendoes." She shook her head and smiled politely at Tsunade.

"I'll go ahead and file that paperwork for you." She smiled and walked around her desk and sitting at the chair, "But I'd hate to break up a funny match."

"You will not be breaking our hearts." Kakashi said as he bowed and turned to leave.

"Thank you Lady Hokage." Jin-ju said with a small bow and following Kakashi out.

While Kakashi sighed with relief out in the hall followed by the tanned curvaceous brunette. Tsunade's smile quickly turned into a straight line. She sighed deeply as she pulled a stack of papers back in front of her, continuing her work and ignoring the fact that Shizune was clearly jealous.

***0***

"So what now _Mrs. Hatake_?" Kakashi sarcastically asked as they walked out of the building.

"Ew. Don't call me that." She said with a cringe, "I guess just wait and hang out in the hidden leaf village until it's filed so we can request to file for divorce."

"Where have you even been staying?" The copy ninja asked, suddenly wondering where his spouse was staying this entire time.

"How about we go back to your place and hang out?" Jin-ju asked, avoiding the question.

"Jin, I don't think-"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, pervert. I want to cook for you." Jin-ju said as she shook her head. She hooked her hand in the crook of his elbow and pulled him in the opposite direction, towards the streets that had groceries lined up on either side of the road.

"I don't really feel like coming along Jin." Kakashi protested, an annoyed tone to his voice.

"I love it when you call me 'Jin', sounds like you're with a man." Jin-ju said with heavy sarcasm in her own voice.

"How about _you_ shop and meet me when you're done?" Kakashi said, his visible eye rolling away, looking off into the distance.

She frowned but sighed, turning it into a small smile, "Sure thing. But can you at least tell me where I'm going afterwards?"

***0***

"Wow, she's pretty." Naruto exclaimed in a rather loud whisper, watching Kakashi say something inaudible to the woman he'd left Tsunade's office with, before he disappeared, leaving her behind to shop.

"Do you think that's her?" Sakura asked, whispering back as they kept a great distance enough from the brunette that they could watch her, but not get caught.

"Must be. Never seen her any other woman get that chummy with Kakashi sensei before." The blonde reasoned as they followed the woman carefully.

"You're right. I wonder why she and Kakashi sensei have never been together until now." Sakura wondered as they crept around the corner, following the direction in which the woman had gone too.

They froze when they turned the corner. The woman had vanished completely. The pair's eyes were wide with shock and surprise. She had vanished just as easily as Kakashi could do.

"Did you need something?" They heard a sweet voice call out politely from just behind them.

They paled and smiled nervously as they turned around, seeing the woman Kakashi had been speaking with, smiling at them.

"N-n-no!" Sakura said with a quivering voice, "We were-"

"I'll say this once." Jin-ju's sweet smile turning into a small frown, "Stop following me and mind your business. You have no idea how dangerous I can be."

"Y-y-yes ma'am." Naruto stammered out as she smiled and suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

***0***

"Those kids of yours are persistent, Kakashi- _sensei._ " Jin-ju said with a gentle smile as she walked up the steps towards Kakashi's apartment, where the silver haired ninja was smirking under his mask, leaning against the wall outside his front door.

"I hope you didn't hurt them." He said, straightening himself and opening his front door.

Jin-ju chuckled, "No. I just scared them a little."

"What's on the menu?" Kakashi asked with a gentle smile as he watched Jin-ju unpack her grocery bag in his kitchenette. He was never really keen on removing his mask in front of anyone, or even removing it in his own home, although to be fair, when he'd been dragged out of the ocean and cared for, Jin-ju had seen his whole face before.

He pulled it down, letting it sit around his neck. He also removed his shoes, gloves, and flak jacket, feeling the tension in his muscles ease. It was almost like he was 21 again, back on the island alone with Jin-ju in her small rented house by the ocean.

"How about you just let me enjoy acting like a normal wife and sit quietly?" She asked with a soft smile on her face as she cut up some fruit.


	8. Secret's out

Iruka sighed as he approached his classroom, his heart seeming to grow heavy. He was in no mood to teach and smile and pretend to be happy. Last night had been a stab in the heart and frankly he wasn't sure he really want to be at work.

Although he felt ambivalent as he slid the door open, revealing a cheerful Jin-ju sitting on his desk, legs crossed, lightly humming.

"Good morning Iruka." She said with a bright smile.

"Miss Jin-ju?" He asked, his face frozen with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

She turned away to face the window, kicking her feet leisurely back and forth against the wooden panel pf the desk, "I came to talk. Last night over dinner, Kakashi told me that he gave you the truth."

"I…maybe." He stuttered out, his cheeks growing hot.

"Why didn't you come up last night?" She asked, referring to last night when Iruka had gone to Kakashi's apartment, but had stopped and turned away when he'd heard their voices laughing and chatting happily over dinner.

"How did you…?" He suddenly felt nervous, although unsure why.

"Kakashi isn't the only anbu black ops member." Jinju said as she reached over with her right arm and nimbly undid the bandana and its knot, revealing a crescent moon tattooed beautifully in a soft pale blue ink.

"but-…"

"Like I said, I think we should talk some more. Before your class starts." She said with a smile as she patted the spot next to her on the desk, "There's more to know than just what Kakashi has told you."

Iruka sighed, walking over to the desk, feeling his heart sink. He didn't want there to be more to their story. He wanted to believe that the woman he cared for, had no blame. That there was still a chance for him to have a place in her heart.

"My family's kekkei Genkai is called the kiss of death." She began.

"Yours is electrocution." Iruka added with a small shiver, wondering for a moment what that would be like.

"I have a sister who has an acidic kiss and a brother who can turn anything to stone with a kiss, as well." Jinju said with a sad, but amused smile, "Our kekkei genkai comes in different variations. With practice and time, it can get stronger, potent, and you can even turn it off and on."

"What does this…?"

"My whole clan…were raised to be spies and assassins." She clarified with a straight face, "When Kakashi washed up on shore, near my house. I was tempted to turn the voltage up and just fry him. He wasn't anyone but a rival to me."

"But you took pity on him…" Iruka said in a whisper.

"It was easy." She said with a faraway look on her face, "I just kissed him on a very low voltage….and…the look of gratitude…"

"It was easy to start falling for him."

"Yeah it was. No one had even seen me as a woman before…" Iruka couldn't help but suddenly blush heavily, picturing the two of them as more than just drinking buddies, as more than just two friends laughing over dinner.

"Miss Jinju…"

"We got drunk nearly every night…and I guess we got carried away when I said yes to marrying him." She said with a sad shrug, "I could have come looking for him so much sooner than 7 years later. But I'm not going to lie. I was hoping he'd come back to me."

"You still love him?" Iruka asked, his heart sinking.

Jinju shook her head 'no', brushing her side swept bangs out of her eyes and tucking it back a bit, "Love? No. But we're still good friends."

"Miss Jinju I think-"

"Miss Jinju?" A sweet curious voice called out. The three of Iruka's students filing into the classroom. Jinju smiled and quickly slapped her hand over her left shoulder.

"Yes?" She asked with a warm smile, hopping off he desk and onto her feet.

"Are you and Iruka sensei dating?" They with big curious and innocent eyes.

Jinju chuckled, shaking her head, "I like your imagination, but no. I have things to take care of before I think about something like that."

She happily chit chatted for a moment answering their innocently prying questions. Although she was sure to sneak away as soon as more began to trickle in for the day, making sure not to allow too many of them to ask personal questions.

***0***

Kakashi sighed as he walked through the park, looking for a good quiet place to hide and read his novel. For the most part, he was actually happy today. Jinju's visit to his place had actually been delightful. She'd made him a spicy fish stew with a fruit broth, which had been something he had not tasted in years. She hadn't flirted, or made dick jokes, or innuendos; instead she'd actually just chatted and made him laugh.

"Kakashi! My life long rival!" His heart instantly sank. He was really not in the mood to deal with the flamboyant man.

"Gai…" Kakashi said completely unenthusiastically, sighing deeply.

"I make it my business to know everything about my rival!" Gai said loudly as he apeared in a cloud of smoke, posing, in Kakashi's opinion, stupidly.

"Hello Gai."

"You and I need to have a chat!"

"Why are you shouting? We are five feet apart." The copy ninja asked, feeling exasperated already.

Completely disregarding his question and even the no so subtle hint to quiet down, Gai placed his hands on his hips, squinting suspiciously at the silver haired man, "Rumors been going around that you..."

Kakashi actually felt nervouse as Gai paused for effect, "…that you were seen with a woman…or rather…that you have long since been married and recently seen with her."

"What?" He genuinely paled, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Kakashi…I need to meet her." He boldly declared, puffing out his chest.

"But-"

"If I am going to marry an even greater woman than you…I first need a basis for comparison." He said with a thumbs up and a happily brilliant smile.

Before Kakashi could open his mouth, he felt a thin but masculine arm drape across his shoulders, "Congrats sensei. She's gotta be one hell of a woman to be able to hold you down." Kakashi wanted to die from sheer embarrassment.

This time it had been Shikamaru who'd randomly brought up him being married.

"Look. I don't know who told-"

"Sensei!" Ino yelled out from far away, waving frantically and smiling.

Kakashi wanted to vomit from the sickening feeling he got from his spinning head. This couldn't be happening right now. He never felt more cornered than he did now. His stomach churned as they all closed in. Their questions overlapping as the small crowd of four slowly grew into a bigger mass.

***0***

The copy ninja sighed, having used a subsitution justu to escape all the pestering questions and prying eyes. He'd adamently asserted his love for anonymity and avoided giving direct yeses or nos, or even name dropping Jin.

He felt sick to his stomach as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, seeing the most likely person leaning against the wall next to his front door.

"My _darling_ Kakashi." Jinju said in an mocking way.

"Jin. What an unpleasant surprise." He muttered out to her as she stood straight up.

"Your students have loose lips." She said with anger resonating in her tone.

"So did you." Kakashi said with a smirk, "But with a different meaning."

Jinju actually laughed as Kakashi unlocked his door, stepping into the decent sized space, "Oh so you _can_ spit fire." She joked with a smile, "Watch out there Kakashi. Keep up that attitude and I may fall for you again." Kakashi blushed as she jokingly winked at him, knowing full well she had the final word.

"Always so quick to come at me."

"Yes I was." She joked, smirking knowingly at him.

"Jin get out." Kakashi said in a half serious tone. She'd always been quick to talk back, and currently he wasn't in a mood for her jokes, at least not after being mobbed with questions in the park about his love life.

"Ok. I'll stop." She said begrudgingly, sighing and crossing her arms, "But seriously, that little blonde blabber mouth of yours…"

He sighed deeply, she at least had a point, "I know."


	9. Who are you?

"I wonder why Kakashi never mentioned he had a wife?" Ino wondered aloud to Choji and Shikamaru as all three sat around a small barbeque pit embedded in the table.

"Who knows? But she's pretty amazing if she can put up with someone as mysterious as Kakashi-sensei." Shikamaru mumbled out unenthusiastically to his teammates.

Choji plucked a piece of grilled beef off the hot grill with his chopsticks, "Seeing how he is around here…I'm actually surprised that he even saw a woman that way."

Ino couldn't help but laugh lightly at Choji's words as he shoved the hot savory beef into his mouth. Shikamaru silently agreed as he smirked. That part was very true as he thought on it. As far as Shikamaru could observe or even remember, the copy ninja had never shown interest in people in general, let alone shown romantic feelings for anyone.

"What do you think she's like?" Ino suddenly asked, taking a sip of her cold brewed green tea.

Shikamaru shrugged leaning back in his seat, "I dunno. Naruto just said she was a pretty brunette."

"That's it?" Ino asked, feeling a bit bummed that that was all anyone knew.

"He wouldn't say anything else after that." He added with a sigh, "…either way, I wish her luck, she'll need it with someone as odd as Kakashi sensei."

***0***

"Are they still talking about us?" Jinju asked with a knowing smile.

Kakashi sighed miserably in his seat, sliding his head band back over his left eye. Although he hardly ever used it for such a frivolous reason, his sharingan allowed his to read lips from a distance. He and Jin had decided to go out for lunch at her suggestion since all Kakashi had wanted to do was sulk in his apartment after what had happened yesterday in the park.

"Why are you even stressing over what people think?" Jinju asked, lazily plucking a piece of broccoli out of her stir fry bowl.

"I'm a private person Jin." He said with a frown.

"Private? Ha! That's rich coming from you." She said as she brought the vegetable to her mouth with jer chopsticks.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, lightly crossing his arms.

"You didn't seem the least bit so when you were showing _your_ privates to me every night."

Kakashi's cheeks suddenly grew a deep red color out of the sheer embarrassment. Although he couldn't ignore the anger that suddenly bubbled up, his head feeling hot from his blood boiling inside him. She was one joke away from getting punched in the face, and Kakashi considered himself for the most part a gentleman.

"Why are you such a pervert?!" He hissed out angrily, just above a whisper.

Jinju snorted, rolling her eyes, "That's the pot calling kettle black…"

"What? How am I as big of a pervert as you Jin?" His brows knitted together in anger.

"I can't help it now can I? I literally learned it all from you." She said with gentle smile that seemed to mock the copy ninja.

"You couldn't possibly have learned all those dirty things from-" Kakashi suddenly froze in mid sentence. At first, her retort had seemed innocent enough. But suddenly his mind put together some obvious puzzle pieces.

Now it was his turn to smirk and poke some fun at Jin.

She frowned at his reaction, suddenly confused as to why Kakashi had stopped talking and seemed to be staring her down like prey, "What's that look for?"

"You learned it all from me…because I was your first. Wasn't I?" Kakashi expression turned into an amused one when he saw Jinju suddenly blush and fumble to form a sentence.

"What? Why would- that's not-" She suddenly huffed and looked away, taking a deep breath and regaining some composure enough to make a small and simple retort, "That is irrelevant right now."

"Aw~ Jin. I'm truly flattered." He teased as he smiled behind his mask.

"Don't stroke your own ego there, Kakashi." She snapped at him as she put her chopsticks side by side cross the top of her bowl.

Just as she was about to stand up to leave, her face still burning with embarrassment, Kakashi couldn't help but at least take this opportunity to turn the tables and make a joke about her instead, "Jin, if I remember correctly…you did _way_ more stroking then I did when we first got together."

She huffed in anger and embarrassment and left Kakashi, unable as well as unwilling to look him in the eye after his comments.

Kakashi chuckled as he quickly stood up and followed after her, "Not so much fun when it's you getting teased, is it?" He teased as he lightly patted her shoulder reassuring.

"I can handle anything you can dish out." She snapped with a huff, continuing to walk down the street with Kakashi at her side, both of them momentarily forgetting any eavesdropping ears or prying eyes.

"Oh I know you can. You can handle it _all."_ He teased, amused with watching her squirm to keep her proud and cocky composure.

Her eyebrows knitted together in anger, although her cheeks, which were heavily tinted with pink, told another story altogether.

But jokes aside, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder what his partner was like before he met her in general, "What were you like?"

"Don't even try to make me feel better." She snapped in an annoyed tone as they walked side by side.

"Come on Jin," Kakashi pleaded playfully, "Is it so wrong to want to know somethings about my future wife?"

It was Jinju's turn to laugh and be playful at this point. She covered her mouth, muffling her laughs with the sleeve of her light green kimono, her dark hair fluttering in the warm summer breeze as it blew by them.

Kakashi momentarily forgot their differences, the entire city of Konoha melting away as he took in the scenery. Her plump lips parted in laughter, her black hair dancing, her tanned skin which had gradually lightened in tone from the lack of being under the tropical sun. For just a moment, Kakashi had to admit that she looked perfect.

"Future wife?" She managed to say aloud, looking ahead of them, oblivious to how Kakashi had been staring at her.

"Technically we aren't married in fire country yet." Kakashi pointed out with a gentle smile.

Jinju sighed, although smiling as she did so, "Well you got me there. What do you want to know?"

Of all the things he didn't know, there was only one real question that he wanted to know, "Who are you?" He blurted out.

"Wow really?" She asked skeptically, shaking her head a little and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. Who are you? Who were you before I came along?" Kakashi asked honestly, shrugging his shoulders a little, unsure how else to word what he meant to ask.

"Well…" She began slowly, with a frown suddenly gracing her full lips, "I guess it starts with my parents."

"The infamous Khe Sanh clan that possesses the kiss of death." He added as a statement, that being the only real thing he knew about her in general.

"Yes. My father is the head of the clan. He…" She sighed angrily, "He's a disgusting lecher."

"Oh?" He added lightly, surprised that Jinju started off so strongly.

"He was 50 or so when he started having an open and public affair with my mother." She said in a quiet seething tone.

"What? No way…" he said almost hoping that she was joking.

"Yes really. My father was married with children and grandchildren…when he decided to have an affair with an 18 year old servant and got her pregnant with me."

"Jin, I'm sorry." He said with a frown, hanging his head, feeling sorry that he even asked.

"No. It's ok, it's in the past. I was only raised among them and the other children of my clan, despite being a child from an affair, because I was born with their kekkai genkai. I was pretty much raised on hatred and the idea that I only lived to become an assassin. Not really a life worth living."

"Until I washed up after the storm." Kakashi added.

"Yeah. I was tempted to just fry you and toss you back into the ocean." Jinju reminisced with an amused smile.

"Thanks for not doing that." Kakashi said, feeling his heart sink at the image of that.

"I know it was just because you were physically hurt…but no one had ever depended on me, needed me, or…." She blushed as she looked down, whispering the next part, "…ever looked at me, or touched me like you did."

"So you fell hard for me?" He teased, nudging her ribs with his elbow playfully.

"It was easy too, after I met you." She said, ignoring his teasing.

"Same." Kakashi admitted with a gentle smile.

"You were so vivacious back then. You showed me so much emotion, so much passion…" her voice trailed off as she smiled, reminiscing over Kakashi's younger self.

"It was bound to happen. We were young, good looking, alone, full of passion, on an isolated beach-"

" _Were_?" She asked with a snort, "I'm _still_ good looking and full of passion. I'm just not as young."

"I doubt it. I bet you were so stuck on me that fire went out when I left." Kakashi said with a snort of his own.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged, her full lips setting in a frown, a dangerous and challenging look in her eyes.


	10. Missed me?

" _Wanna bet?"_

That was all it took for the things to get out of hand. His desperate, ardent, and yet gentle kisses fell against her skin, bringing the heat of his passion everywhere he touched. Kakashi groaned and pulled back harshly with a gasp when he felt a sharp bite.

He was suddenly brought back to reality as he pulled his mask up, finally realizing just where her challenge had brought them too. They had just made out heavily in the alley between 2 buildings. His hands just having been tangled in her silky dark hair.

"I win." She said with a genuinely sweet expression on her face, her lips having puffed up a little from the rough kisses she forced on him.

"There was no reason to go that far Jin." Kakashi said desperately trying to be mad and hate her, but breathing raggedly through the material of his mask and his face dusted pink with passion, which only seemed paradoxical.

She took a few steps closer, leaning in dangerously close and smirking against his ear. Her hot breath tickled his ear as she spoke devilishly seductive.

"Maybe I did this because I missed you."

The thought alone made his heart skip a beat, and made him weak at the knees. It was as though a dam inside him crumbled and broke down. She was a huge flirt, but it was only with him. The sexual chemistry was too much to bare.

"Say it." He dared angrily. He was done playing games with her flirting and innuendoes.

Her smile, her composure, and even the flirty attitude she had just been carrying seemed to fall apart and seemed to melt away into an expression of sadness, a small frown gracing her pouty lips and she stared at him, her glittering hazel eyes just as hypnotic as ever.

"I really _did_ miss you." She breathed out in a small whisper, hanging her head a little, breaking the intense eye contact.

Kakashi's heart suddenly sunk, but also seemed to feel light. He hadn't thought twice of her since he'd tossed his copy of their marriage certificate into the ocean, and it made him feel guilty inside. Although hearing that she'd missed him, and the kiss she'd just forced on him only made unsure feelings bubble up inside him.

It only served in reminding his body what it missed.

Kakashi stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back a near by wall, staring straight at her, and forcing her to lock eyes with him.

"Jin. If you still want to date Iruka when we start filing for divorce…I won't stop you." He put his knee against the wall, placing his thigh between her slightly parted legs, forcing them open, "If you're serious, I'll give all of it to you for at least tonight…"

***0***

Her long and dark straight hair, began to moisten around the edges of her passion flushed face, sticking very lightly to her tan, but heated skin as she began to sweat.

"Oh fuck yes~!" She mewled loudly as her plump lips opened in a gasp and her head fell back against the copy ninja's shoulder.

"You like taking it all in?" Kakashi's husky voice growled low and dangerously in her ear as Jinju bounced up and down on the enormous cock buried in her cunt.

"Yes! Fuck me hard." Jinju begged biting her lip and putting her hands out and on the mattress on either side of her, leveraging herself for deeper penetration.

Kakashi smirked and leaned back against his bed's headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. His hands holding onto Jinju's curved hips tightly, forcing the well sculpted body down.

Jinju was seated firmly on his lap, or rather, on his large cock, her tan and long legs hooked over Kakashi's upper thighs, making every thrust and bounce all the more forceful.

"Oh fuck~ you are so tight." Kakashi groaned with all honesty as he thrusted upwards into Jinju's body, earning a squeal from normally composed woman.

"I haven't had sex with anyone since you left…" Jinju huffed, as she moaned and gasped loudly not caring in the least that Kakashi's neighbors were unaccustomed to hearing such sounds of passion.

Kakashi went full force on Jinju, slamming hard to the hilt into the tight supple flesh. His hands dug deep into the soft tan skin of Jinju's hips, lifting and slamming her down until Jinju was literally being forced to take all of Kakashi's erect cock.

Jinju's whimpers and moans were escalated in volume, her body rippling with both pleasure and pain. Kakashi had nearly too much cock for Jinju to handle, and the pain of taking it all started to slowly show on her face.

It was 9 inches when fully erect and went way too far into her body, feeling the pain of its length in her lower abdomen. It stretched her to her limit and seemed to touch every single spec of Jinju's insides. It was an enjoyable feeling that he couldn't get enough of.

"Oh fuck~" Jinju whined as Kakashi went faster, becoming frantic with his movements, feeling the fire build up in his belly as he neared his own climax.

"Almost there..." Kakashi grunted as he felt the tension built and stretch like a rubber band in his groin and lower belly. Jinju's slender but curvy body on his enormous cock was a feeling that had always sent him over the edge.

And finally his body tensed as that familiar rubber band snapped, his balls tightening up as he released his load inside Jinju, holding her down until her body had swallowed as much as it could.

She panted as she fell backwards against Kakashi, "Ah~Kakashi-sensei…"

He groaned miserably, "Jin, that sounds weird coming from you."

Jinju chuckled, "Always so serious. Are you going to punish me Kakashi _sensei_?"

"That was only round 1…" He warned as he flipped her off of him and onto her belly, mounting her yet again and seating himself firmly inside her, earning another hitched gasp, "…I hope you can keep up for the next few hours…"

***0***

Kakashi groaned as the incessant knocking on his front door continued. He opened his eyes lazily, and moaned, closing them again and shielding them with his forearm from the assault he'd received from the blinding morning sun.

The knocking stopped only momentarily, only long enough for him to sigh deeply and sit up, before it began again, and louder this time.

"Coming." Kakashi called out lazily as he grabbed his mask from the floor, where it had been forgotten, and slid it in place, around his neck, and pulled it up around his face.

He lazily grabbed his white robe and slid his arms in, quickening his steps as he tied it loosely as he sighed and opened the door.

"Good morning." He said in his normally cheerful voice.

"Kakashi," Shizune greeted with a smile on her face, "Lady Tsunade is requesting your presence today."

"Ok. Any particular time?" He said, feeling awkward with one woman who clearly like him, and another whom he'd just had sex with, in the next room.

"Just as soon as you could." She said lingering a bit longer than necessary. Noticing his slightly red eyes and the dark circles under his eyes.

She frowned a little at his uncharacteristically disheveled look, "Had a rough night?"

"You...could say that." He said slowly and carefully, not saying much more than he needed too. But cringing at the dirty innuendo they'd made.

"It doesn't look like you slept well." She noted with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I technically didn't sleep at all." He admitted, feeling his skin crawl at making a dirty joke around someone innocent of his circumstances.

"Well…anyways…she had something to speak with you about, so just stop by today." She added as she waved and turned away.

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh and let his shoulders slump. He undid his robe and let it drop as he shuffled into his bedroom, naked once more.

He couldn't help but smirk as he leaned against the door frame, looking at the woman in his bed, still slumbering. Jinju was on her belly, her head to the side, and her long dark hair spread out in random and different directions.

Where his bedsheet rested on her body, he could see two small dimples just below the small of her back, on either side of her spine. He smiled and blushed, grabbing his blanket and pulling it up so it rested on her shoulders.

He yawned and pulled his mask back down, sitting on the edge of his bed, and then laying down and slipping back under the sheets for another nap.

As the silver haired ninja slowly waited to drift off to sleep, he couldn't help but smirk. He'd gone round after round with her, all through the night and into the early hours of the morning when the sun began to stain the night sky with its bright shades of purple, reds, and oranges.


	11. Divorce and friendship

Kakashi sighed and smiled as he entered Tsunade's office in the later afternoon, having slept a few hours so as not to look as tired as when Shizune had showed up on his doorstep that morning.

"Lady Tsunade, you wanted to see me?" he asked politely.

She smiled back and stopped her quickly moving ink brush, setting it down gently and moving her paperwork to the side, "Yes. I have something for you, and I wanted to give it to you myself."

Kakashi's heart quickened as Tsunade picked up a new red scroll that had been sealed with a wax seal pressed into the shape of a small fire. He already knew what that was, but couldn't seem to let it sink in until she smiled at him.

"You are officially, a married man in this country." She said reaffirming his thoughts.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as he took the scroll from her hand and bowing a little, "Now can I have an application to file for divorce?" He added flatly.

Tsunade smirked but shook her head, "You aren't even giving this a second thought?"

He sighed, pocketing the scroll in his pouch, "Lady Tsunade, there's nothing to think over. Jin and I have reaffirmed that we are better as friends. The decision to file for divorce is mutual on both sides."

"Ok." She said letting out a heavy sigh, "I just thought it would be good for _you_ , the future 6th hokage, to settle down and have a wife waiting and supporting you."

"Thank you for your concern." He said, genuinely feeling moved.

I

"Here you go." Tsunade said as she grabbed another scroll from the corner of the desk and tossed it to the silver haired copy ninja, "You both just have to sign it and state your reason for divorce. Bring it back and I'll send it off."

"How long will it take to come back?" He asked, staring down at the scroll in his hand.

"A month or so." Tsunade said, leaning back in her seat, "Just before your inauguration as 6th hokage."

"Ok. Thank you." He said with a bow as he left the office, happy that he hadn't run into Shizune this time. Not that he didn't like her as a friend, although he didn't like the idea of giving her false hope of them ending up together.

***0***

Jinju sighed as she stepped out of Kakashi's bathroom, the steam billowing out behind her. She wasn't actually surprised when she woke up alone in his bed. It was nearly identical to the time he'd left her the first time.

Her attention was caught when she heard the front door open and close, "Jin?" Kakashi's voice called out.

"Here." She replied as she rounded the corner, stopping when she saw Kakashi's eyes widen a little and wander up and down.

She frowned, her brows knitted in confusion, "What? What's wrong?"

"You're…uh…my bathrobe." He managed fumble out loud. Although it wasn't that she was wearing it in the first place, but how she looked in it.

Her hair was still wet and slowly soaking the robe with water. This left nothing to the imagination as it only made the fabric cling to her skin.

"Stingy much?" She scoffed as she turned and walked into his bedroom.

Kakashi blinked and stood outside the door as he heard the rustling of fabric. He leaned against the wall, speaking to her through the door, "So good news and some so-so news."

"Yeah?" She asked, getting dressed.

"I went to see the hokage today." He said loud enough for her to hear, "…and she let me know that we are officially married today."

"So you have our marriage certificate?" She asked happily.

"That I do." He said with a smile, "And we can file for divorce too. I got a blank copy of a divorce application."

She opened the door, her green kimono from yesterday back in place and tied. She smiled as Kakashi straightened up and pulled out of his pouch, the red scroll. Their eyes met and locked as they both took hold, their hands on opposite ends.

"I really have no use for this…so you can send this copy off to your village." Kakashi said, wanting to say so much more and something else completely different, but leaving the conversation there.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"And I already signed my portions of the application." Kakashi said flatly as he pulled out yet another scroll and handed it to her as well.

"Great. How long until it comes back when we file?" He asked, suddenly thinking about the time it would take.

"That's the _so_ _so_ part…" He said with an unsure hiss, "It's gonna be…about a month or so."

"A month?" She asked with a heavy whine in her voice.

"Yeah."

She sighed heavily and shook her head, "I guess I'm going to have to rent out a room for my extended stay."-

"I'd offer to let you stay here…" Kakashi said with a smile, "But my marriage is on the rocks and I'm in the process of getting a divorce."

"Haha." She said sarcastically, but smiling, "And your soon to be ex wife might not be happy?"

"I'll help you look for a room to rent." He said with a smile, "And since I'll be named hokage here soon, I'll get you out of the lease."

"Fair enough." She said with a gentle smile.

Before an awkward silence could settle in, Kakashi took a deep breath and gathered up his courage, "I think we should go out to eat with Iruka. And we can tell him he can finally rest assured, that we are in fact getting divorced."

"Thanks, can you get me a brush and ink pad so I can sign?"

***0***

Iruka's eyebrows went up momentarily as he saw an unlikely pair at his door. Then they quickly went down and scrunched in the middle as his surprise changed to confusion. He usually expected one or the other to show up, but not both.

"Uh…good evening?" He asked, still perplexed why they were at his door, side by side, smiling.

"Iruka." Kakashi said with a small wave.

"We came to invite you out to eat." Jinju added with a smile.

"Excuse me…what?" He said shaking his head and trying to understand what was being said to him.

"We really all need to have a chat." Kakashi said as he sighed, tilting his head to the side.

"But-"

"Come on!" Jinju said cheerfully as she leaned forward and grabbed Iruka's wrist, pulling him out of his apartment and leading him to a nearby staircase.

"Hey wait! Miss Jin-" He gasped and looked back, "Close my apartment door!" He called up at Kakashi.

"Already did." The silver haired ninja replied back as he came into view and followed the pair down the stair case.

"Miss Jinju! Where are-"

"You need to relax." She said cutting him off again.

He sighed, having his hand let go, but still following her, with Kakashi at his side. Both men sighing in defeat and dragging their feet behind her as she led the way to a whole on the wall kind of bar where they all knew for a fact they wouldn't run into any curious or prying eyes.

Once they were seating and had ordered a whole bottle of sake and food, they awkwardly looked around at one another.

"So…?" Iruka began uneasily.

"Well, we invited you out…" Kakashi began as he crossed his arms, "…because we wanted to tell you…"

"…that we're still getting a divorce." Jinju said, her smile turning into a serious expression.

"I hope I didn't-"

"No no no. Jin and I…were serious when we first told you." Kakashi said, interrupting him before he could get a chance to even possibly blame himself for their decision.

"We…worked out our differences..." Jinju began as she blushed a little, remembering last night, "…and we're both ready to move on now."

"We already dropped off our request for divorce application today." Kakashi stated, "I know it wont be overnight...but now at least…you can take into consideration forgiving her and starting over."

"Starting over…" Iruka repeated gently.

"Or if not," Jinju added, "We at least wanted our good friend to know first."

"I have a lot to think about," He began with a deep sigh, and smiling back at the pair, "but 'friend' sounds like a good word to start with."


	12. Ocean of stars

"Kakashi!" Tsunade said cheerfully as he walked in, giving a small bow and smiling back at her gently.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Tsunade?" He said, knowing full well what she had asked him there for, although still remaining polite about it.

"Yes, you're inauguration as Hokage is scheduled for next week…and since you seem so set on it…you will be a single, unmarried man." She said as she held out a black scroll.

His heart skipped a beat and his palms got sweaty, although all in a good way. It seemed odd to so happy about something that usually had such a negative stigma attached too it. But oddly enough, being married hadn't brought them any closer as a married couple.

His stomach seemed to be filled with butterflies as he took hold, letting out a deep breath. It seemed as though the wait of the world was gone.

"I'm sure Jin will be just as happy." He mused happily as he gripped it with a fist, and smiled.

"You two are so weird." Tsunade said as she sighed and shook her head, unable to understand how they could possibly be more happy together by being divorced, "But if you two are happier that way, have fun."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade." He said as he pocketed the scroll and left the office.

***0***

Kakashi sighed, his brows knitted in confusion as he walked down the steps that led to her apartment. A month ago when they filed for divorce, they managed to get her a small 1 person apartment above a fish market.

The first 3 weeks or so, that she'd been there, she'd always been more than happy to chit chat with him when he checked on her or came by just to see if she was having fun in Konoha. Although for the last week or so she was never in her small apartment.

"Looking for Miss Jinju?" The middle aged man who ran the fish market asked, seeing Kakashi appear from the side of the building, where the stair case was.

"Yes. I have something to deliver to her from the hokage." He stated politely.

"She's probably not going to return until nightfall." He said shaking his head, "Miss Jinju doesn't seem to be herself lately."

"Not herself?" He asked curiously.

"She seems off lately." The man said with a frown, "She's not as cheerful, and she always looks tired no matter how long she sleeps."

"Maybe she's homesick." Kakashi said softly to himself, unsure what could have changed her in such a small time.

"What?"

"Nothing." He added, "Do you know where she goes?"

"No. All she ever really says is that she had the best view of Konoha to help her think." He said as he went back to tending to his fish.

Jinju maybe cryptic to most people, but she wasn't never so much so with Kakashi. It was almost too obvious. From what he knew about her past, it was obvious she liked her solitude. In fact, thinking of where she'd go, only made him remember being in her small house by the ocean.

" _Hey Jin…why did you even choose this place?" Kakashi asked, looking out her window while sitting on her bed, her thin white sheet draped across his naked lower half, "It's so far away from everything."_

 _Sitting up and pulling up some the sheet up and over her bare breasts, Jin-ju smiled softly, although it was lost in the darkness, "I see twice as many stars."_

" _What?"_

" _Look out at the sea. I get to see an ocean of stars." She said softly to him._

" _It's nice…" He mused as she smiled at the sea._

"I knew it." Kakashi said in an amused tone as he approached the railing along the edge of the cliff that overlooked all of Konoha. Alone there, overlooking the entire village, was one lone figure, their dark hair fluttering in the wind.

He leaned against the railing that separated them from the tops of the Hokage's carved faces, keeping about a five foot distance from Jinju. She clearly looked tired, sad, and seemed to be lost in thought.

"We're not anywhere the sea…but this is as close as you can get to seeing an ocean of stars." Kakashi sighed, looking ahead at the twinkling lights of Konoha.

"Yeah. I needed a place to think." She said with a sad expression.

"I came to give you a copy of the divorce decree…" Kakashi said as he pulled out the scroll from his pouch, "You're….free to…go home…date…whatever you want now."

Jinju frowned, not bothering to look at Kakashi, "That's just it. I don't know _what_ I want."

"Jin, what's wrong? Ex-wife or not, you are still my friend…and I'm worried about you. You're fish market landlord said you haven't been yourself."

"I have…a lot to think about…" She whispered with a frown.

"And you've made it a habit to avoid me." He said with hurt in his voice.

"It's just….I…" She sighed, finally clenching her jaw. She was a trained assassin, she could handle talking, right? "I can't go home yet."

"Why not? Did something happen?"

"Sort of." She answered truthfully, being careful with how she chose to answer Kakashi.

"Jin." He pressed, concern in his voice.

All the concern and care he showed her seemed to break down all her walls. Her eyes suddenly got glossy, as though she wanted to cry. Although knew well she wouldn't actually do so. Her knuckles got white from tightening her grip on the railing, only making the tremble in her shoulders more obvious.

"I don't think I can date Iruka anymore." She said, her voice trembling.

"Why did he do something?" He asked, facing her, a frown gracing his lips behind his mask.

"No. I don't think I can…because I'm already late." Jinju said, shutting her eyes tightly and flinching at the words.

Kakashi seemed to breath a sigh of relief, "Is that all?" he said cheerfully, "If you leave now, and explain where you were, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Not _that_ kind of late." She snapped at him. Jinju let out a shaky breath as he reached over and took his hand, gently pulling him closer.

Kakashi's stomach seemed to fall into his butt, and his organs melted into a sick weird puddle that disgustingly pooled in his lower abdomen. His face went ashen as she placed his hand on her belly, keeping it in place as she spoke, " _This_ kind of late."

"Jin…?" His head swam and he suddenly felt dizzy.

"You aren't the only Hatake left…" She whispered, her jaw clenching and her voice filled with sadness and regret.

Kakashi went pale, he felt like vomiting or fainting. His head spun with a million notions, but at the same time, couldn't seem to conjure up a single string of coherent thoughts

"Jin…transform into a chair…I…I think I need to sit…down." He gently pulled his shaky hand away from her stomach, and felt his knees give way. His vision seemed to go black as he sat on the ground, the whole world seeming out of focus as his body froze up.


End file.
